heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Marvel Comics characters: B
---- Baal Baal was the leader of the Sandstormers, who found Apocalypse as a baby and raised him. The character, created by Terry Kavanagh and Adam Pollina first appeared in The Rise of Apocalypse #1 (October 1996). Baal is the leader of the Sandstormers, raiders and scavengers in ancient Egypt who lived by the dogma of survival of the fittest. When Kang the Conqueror went back in time, in his spaceship, the Sphinx and crash landed, he was found by the Sandstormers. Inside, Baal and his people found a wounded Kang, and nursed him back to health. When Kang recovered, he ran away and became pharaoh of Egypt as Rama Tut. He returned with soldiers to reclaim his jewel, which the Sandstormers had stolen. The Sandstormers did not reveal where it was and many of Baal's men were massacred. The jewel, "The Eye of the Ages" gives its holders glimpses into the future and Baal saw in it a man who would defeat him, this man was En Sabah Nur. The Sandstormers raided village after village in search for Nur and finally found him left to die on an altar of stones. Many of the Sandstormers wished to slay the baby, thinking it a demon. From the moment Baal had found Nur, he was attached to him and even slew his own men to defend him. As years passed and En Sabah Nur turned seventeen and proven to his clan how strong he was, Rama Tut had grown tired in search of these Raiders. Logos, Rama Tut's vizier had revealed the Sandstormers lair and soon they were all massacred. Luckily, Baal had gone off with Nur to reveal to him his destiny and how he had come to learn of it. They were underneath the battle between the Egyptian forces and the Sandstormers which lead to a cave-in where they were. Father and son had both become severely injured, but Baal managed to stay alive long enough to reveal to En Sabah Nur how Rama Tut appeared in Egypt and all that had transpired between them. ---- Gailyn Bailey Gailyn Bailey is a child, mutant, and member of the extended "Grey Family" in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Louise Simonson and Terry Shoemaker, first appeared in X-Factor #35 (December 1988). Within the context of the stories, Gailyn Bailey is the eldest child of Sara Grey and the niece of Jean Grey. She and her brother, Joey are abducted and transformed by Nanny into a superhuman duo known as Shatterbox. X-Factor is later able to undo this transformation. Like her brother, she is a latent mutant and while being hunted by the Sentinels is saved by Roust and x-man. She is among the fatalities in the Shi'ar's raid on future Phoenix Force avatars. Before her death, Gailyn and her brother were planning to be adopted by her great-uncle Brian Grey and his wife. Both, along with their natural daughter, perish along with Gailyn and Joey. ---- Joey Bailey Joey Bailey is a child, mutant, and member of the extended "Grey Family" in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Louise Simonson and Terry Shoemaker, first appeared in X-Factor #35 (December 1988). Within the context of the stories, Joey Bailey is the youngest child of Sara Grey and the nephew of Jean Grey. He and his sister, Gailyn are abducted and transformed by Nanny into a superhuman duo known as Shatterbox. X-Factor is later able to undo this transformation. Like his sister, he is a latent mutant and while being hunted by the Sentinels is saved by Roust and x-man. He is among the fatalities in the Shi'ar's raid on future Phoenix Force advocates. Before his death, Joey and his sister were planning to be adopted by his great-uncle Brian Grey and his wife, and daughter. Both, along with their natural daughter, perish along with Joey and Gailyn. ---- Paul Bailey Paul Bailey is a member of the extended "Grey Family" in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Chris Claremont and John Byrne, first appeared in X-Men #138 (October 1980). Within the context of the stories, Paul Bailey is married to Sara Grey, sister of Jean Grey. He is also the father of Joey and Gailyn Bailey. ---- Sunset Bain Agent Baker Balder Baldini ---- Robert Baldwin * Robbie Baldwin ---- Bryson Bale ---- Balor Balor is a villain in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Steven Grant and Greg LaRocque, first appeared in Avengers #225 (November 1982). Within the context of the stories, Balor is a giant red-skinned, yellow-horned, one-eyed member of the Fomor, extra-dimensional beings from the dimension of Avalon. Balor is 66 ft tall (unlike most Fomor, who are human-sized), has pointed ears, goat-like legs, and three fingers on each hand. Balor was the god of death, husband of Cethlann, son of Buarasainech, and was grandfather of the Celtic god Lugh. Lugh later killed him at the Second Battle of Magh Tuiredh. Balor, however, was returned to life. In 12th century A.D., Balor and the Fomor battle Amergin, with the heroic Black Knight and the Avengers in Avalon. Contact with the Evil Eye magically transmutes Balor into pure energy, which is then absorbed by the Eye. His magical energy is then employed by the Black Knight to transmute his own stone body back to flesh.Avengers #225 In the 20th century on Earth, Balor is freed from the Evil Eye by Morgan le Fay. He battles the Avengers-ally Doctor Strange, the Black Knight, and Victoria Bentley. His body dissipates when the Black Knight destroys the Evil Eye.Black Knight #3 ---- Balthakk Martine Bancroft ---- Brian Banner Rebecca Banner ---- Robert Bruce Banner * Robert Bruce Banner (616) * Bannerman Brown and Bannerman Green ---- Lance Bannon * Lance Bannon ---- Banshee * Banshee ---- Bantam (mutant) Created by Jim Lee and John Byrne, Bantam was a mutant who debuted Uncanny X-Men #282. Bantam is an assistant of Trevor Fitzroy who uses his power as a chronal anchor to keep track of his master's time portals. When Fitzroy takes over a future timeline and renames himself the Chronomancer, Bantam accompanies him. Bantam realizes that Fitzroy had been driven mad by his dreams of power, and eventually betrays his master to the rebellion led by Bishop. Bantam assists in the raising of the gate to the Chronomancer's keep, and dies at the hands of Fitzroy's Chronotroopers. Bantam kept track of all of Fitzroy's time portals still in stasis. He was sensitive to the bioenergy emissions of other superhumans, allowing him to locate the site where the energy was released. Bantam appears in the two-part X-Men episode "One Man's Worth." ---- Bantam (Robert Velasquez) Robert Velasquez from San Juan, was a superhero who first appeared in Captain America Annual #12. Robert Velasquez was subjected to the Power Broker's superhuman enhancement treatment, and accidentally killed another boxer in the ring. When Aviles, the man who arranged to have him enhanced, shot him and left him for dead, Bantam went looking for revenge but Aviles was shot dead by one of his own men. Bantam then went to avenge one of his friends, and attacked Captain America while in a berserk rage, but went on to aid Captain America once he calmed down.Captain America Annual #12 During the Civil War storyline, he faces off against Thunderclap, a superhero who opposes the Super-human Registration Act. Thunderclap accidentally knocks Velasquez into a gas truck which then explodes, instantly killing him. Guilt-ridden, Thunderclap wanders away. The entire battle is viewed by Sally Floyd, a reporter who later wonders if the gas truck had been deliberately placed near the battle.Civil War: Frontline #3 The second Bantam's powers were strength, speed, and endurance which increased to superhuman levels when in a frenzy that he had a hard time controlling which were the results of a special Power Broker Treatment. ---- Baphomet Baphomet is a demon in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Steve Gerber and Jim Mooney, first appeared in Marvel Spotlight #15 (May 1974). Within the context of the stories, Baphomet is a demon that has clashed with Daimon Hellstrom.Marvel Spotlight #15; Son of Satan 2-3 Later, a man named Jack Holyoak evokes Baphomet in a quest for power.Doctor Strange #73-74 (January–February 1995) ---- Baran Prince Baran is a fictional Marvel Comics character. He was created by Chris Claremont, and first appeared in Wolverine vol. 2 #6 (April 1989). A former pirate, Baran is the Prince and absolute ruler of Madripoor. His personal home is extravagant, including rarities such as a tentacled monster in the garden pond. He is seen on "Wolverine" #6 and #7, confronting the trio of Logan, Karma and Archie Corrigan. Nguyen Ngoc Coy, Karma's uncle and Baran's man, is involved in the fight. Baran also allows the villains Roughhouse and Bloodscream to work for him."Wolverine" Vol. 2 #6 (April 1989) Baran becomes involved in Wolverine's fight with the demonic entity Ba'al-Hadad. Fragments of the 'Gehanna' stone had been scattered around the world; Baran owned one. Ba'all offers Baran immortality in exchange for the fragment. When Baran refuses to give an immediate answer to this offer, Ba'al takes it by force. Baran then fights Ba'al's army alongside private eye Jessica Drew."Wolverine" Vol. 2 #14-16 (1990) Later Baran makes a deal with the villain Geist.Wolverine #17 At one time, he employs Jessica Drew to keep an eye on several people, including Patch. Eventually, when Wolverine finds out that the Prince had made a deal with Geist, he humiliates him in front of many of his subjects. In a dream sequence, Baran and Coy conspire to have Wolverine framed for murder. They have hitmen armed with fake claws murder everyone in the Princess bar. The victims include Logan's close friends O'Donnel, Rose and Archie Corrigan. Logan escapes a murder attempt in a prison cell and kills most of the attacking party. To save himself Baran murders Coy in an attempt to please Logan. However, the crime lord Jessan Hoan then shoots Baran in the back."Wolverine" Vol. 2 #98 (Feb 1996) ---- Barbarus Barbarus is a fictional character in the Marvel Comics universe. He was created by Roy Thomas and Neal Adams, and first appeared in X-Men #62 (Nov 1969). Barbarus is a Swamp Man of the Savage Land. He became one of the Savage Land Mutates created by Magneto, the master of magnetism, along with Amphibius, Brainchild, Equilibrius, Gaza, Lupo, and Piper I. With the other Savage Land Mutates, he battles the X-Men and Ka-Zar at the order of Magneto.X-Men #62-63 With the Savage Land Mutates, he battles the Avengers in the Savage Land.Avengers #105 (November 1972) Under Brainchild's orders, Barbarus and the Savage Land Mutants battle Spider-Man, Angel, and Ka-Zar.Marvel Fanfare #1-2 Sauron and Zaladane then gain leadership of the Savage Land Mutates, using them in their attempt to take over the Savage Land.Marvel Fanfare #3-4 Barbarus is part of a resistance army against murderous Saurian humanoids. This includes many Savage Land mutates and Ka-Zar and Zabu.Uncanny X-Men #457-459 (May–July 2005) Zaladane again employs Barbarus and the Savage Land Mutates in another attempt to conquer the Savage Land.X-Men #249-250 Zaladane and the Savage Land Mutates then battle Magneto, Ka-Zar, and their allies, which include the X-Men and Nick Fury.X-Men #274-275 Barbarus has four arms possessing augmented physical strength, endurance and resistance to all forms of physical injury. He has good hand-to-hand combat skills, though he relies on his strength and size more than skill. Other versions of Barbarus Barbarus and Brainchild are eaten by the zombified Ka-Zar and Zabu in Marvel Zombies Vs. The Army of Darkness.Marvel Zombies vs. The Army of Darkness #3 (2007) Barbarus in other media * Barbarus appeared in the 1990s X-Men TV series. He is shown to be working with Mister Sinister, who had trapped Professor X and Magneto in the Savage Land. Barbican Barbican is a fictional mutant in the Marvel Comics Universe. His first appearance was in X-Men vol. 2 #100. The leader of the race of supermutants known as Neo, the one known only as Hunter led a strikeforce of Neo in an assault in Nightcrawler's Church of St Michael the Archangel in an effort to set-up a beach-head for their war against humans and mutants. It was Hunter's child who died during the time that the High Evolutionary removed all mutants' powers, and it was this act that caused the Neo to declare their war after the resulting conflict devastated the hidden Neo community. Their first target was Nightcrawler, who had left the X-Men and was studying to become a priest. He sought out Cecilia Reyes for aid, and together the pair of former X-Men battled Hunter, who was accidentally slain by Cecilia. The Neo named Rax became the leader in his stead, continuing the hunt for the pair of former X-Men. Barbican had peak human strength, speed, endurance and reflexes. His death was documented in X-Men: Giant-Size #1. ---- Eli Bard ---- Barnacle Barnacle (Mortimer Everett) is a fictional mutant from Marvel Comics who first appeared in X-Men: Magneto War #1. Barnacle is one of the newer Acolytes that debuted during the Magneto War. He was killed in action during the Sentinel attack on Genosha. During the Necrosha event, he, along with several other Acolytes, is resurrected by Eli Bard in a mass resurrection on the island.X-Force (Vol.3) #21 Barnacle has the mutant ability to solidify the moisture secreted by the human body as well as create an indestructible armor on his skin, trap others in a restricting shell and release a stream of hardened biomatter. ---- Baron ---- Baron Blood Baron Brimstone ---- Baron Karza ---- Baron Macabre Baron Macabre is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. He first appeared in Jungle Action #9 (May 1974), and was created by Don McGregor and Gil Kane. The character subsequently appears in Jungle Action #10-11 (July, September 1974), and #17 (September 1975). He, or very likely a successor, is seen in a future vision in Black Panther Vol. 3 #35-36. Baron Macabre is a Wakandan charlatan who pretends to reanimate the dead as zombies. Through empowerment by the Resurrection Altar, he can fire electric blasts. He is an ally of Erik Killmonger and comes into conflict with the Black Panther.Jungle Action #9-11 (May, July, September 1974) ---- Baron Mordo= ---- Baron Samedi Baron Samedi is a subversive agent in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Len Wein and Gene Colan, first appeared in Strange Tales #171 (December 1973). Within the context of the stories, Baron Samedi is a Haitian agent of A.I.M. who creates pseudo-zombies and confronts Brother Voodoo. ---- Baron Strucker Baron Zemo Barracuda Barrage Omar Barrenos ---- Turk Barrett thumb Turk Barrett is a fictional character, a small time criminal in the Marvel Universe. He first appears in Daredevil #69 (October 1970) and was created by writers Gary Friedrich and Roy Thomas and artist Gene Colan. Turk Barrett was a small-time crook associated with Eric Slaughter and The Kingpin and before that with the Thunderbolts. Barrett once stole the Mauler armor to unsuccessfully confronted Daredevil, Barrett, however, is defeated in seconds.Daredevil #176 (Nov. 1981) Turk later stole the Stilt-Man armor. He offered his services to the Kingpin but was declined. The original creator of the Stilt-Man armor, Wilbur Day, contacted Daredevil with knowledge of how to defeat Barrett.Daredevil #179 Turk is a regular at Josie's Bar in New York City. His primary associate is "Grotto" who often reluctantly participates in Turk's schemes. Turk once mugged a "Santa" at Christmas and intended to use the Yuletide attire to swindel charitable donations from others. In this instance when he was confronted by a disoriented Matt Murdock, Turk stabbed Murdock seriously, almost fatally, wounding him. Turk has had many run-ins with Daredevil where his inept schemes are usually played as comic relief. Other versions of Turk Barrett In the House of M reality, Turk was a member of Willis Stryker's gang, Turk willingly followed Luke Cage when he took control of the group.House of M: Avengers #1 Turk Barrett in other media * In the TV film, The Trial of the Incredible Hulk, Turk was played by Mark Acheson. * Turk is mentioned in the Daredevil Director's Cut by the character Dante Jackson (played by Coolio). ---- Barney Barton Basilisk ---- Bast Bast is a panther god in the Marvel Universe. The character first appears as a totem in Fantastic Four #52 in 1966, but does not physically appear until Black Panther #5 in 1999. Within the context of the stories, Bast is similar to the Egyptian goddess of the same name. ---- Bastion Batroc the Leaper Batragon ---- Battering Ram Battering Ram is a mutant in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Peter Milligan and Mike Allred, first appeared in X-Force #116 in 2001. Within the context of the stories, Battering Ram is a member of X-Statix before his death. ---- Battleaxe Battleaxe (Anita Ehren) is a fictional character in the Marvel Comics Universe. She first appeared in The Thing #33 (March 1986), and was created by Michael Carlin and Ron Wilson. The character subsequently appears in Captain America #389–392 (July–September 1991), 394–395 (November–December 1991), 411–414 (January–April 1993), and Ms. Marvel (vol. 2) #18 (October 2007). An unlimited class wrestler, Battleaxe is a massive woman that carries an axe as her weapon of choice. Defeating Titania in a wrestling match, she claims the title as champion of the Grapplers. However, when Titania is slain by the Scourge of the Underworld, Battleaxe vows to avenge her former teammate. She takes out her aggression on Thing, battling him in a wrestling match. The Thing realizes Battleaxe is taking her anger out on him, and purposely loses the match.Thing #33 She later joins Superia's Femizons and battles Captain America.Captain America #389-391 She also fights BAD Girls while in a costumed bar.Captain America #394-395 Later, in Ms. Marvel's own series, Battleaxe gets into a fight with the titular heroine in front of William Wagner's closed restaurant. Puppet Master's mind-controlled Chilean soldiers catch Battleaxe and try to take her with them. Ms. Marvel defeats them and takes the soldiers and Battleaxe on her minicarrier.Ms. Marvel (vol. 2) #18 Battleaxe has superhuman strength and durability. She carries a set of two axes which are her weapons of choice. Other characters named Battleaxe * A second character named Battleaxe (Jerome Hamilton) was a member of the Harriers. ---- Battlestar Batwing Big Hero 6 ---- Beast *Beast (Wikipedia) ---- Beautiful Dreamer Bedlam Bedlam (Exemplars) Beef Beetle Beetle (Abner Jenkins) Beetle ---- Behemoth Behemoth is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. The Behemoth was first mentioned in Tales to Astonish #77 (March 1966), and was created by Stan Lee and Adam Austin. The character actually appeared in Tales to Astonish #79-80 (May–June 1966). The Behemoth is an undersea monster created by the Atlanteans as the "ultimate defense." This 30-foot-tall android was created by the most brilliant minds of Atlantis at a time when Atlantis was almost destroyed, to prevent such a disaster from ever occurring again, and was placed in stasis underneath the sea. Many years later, a gigantic drill boring into the ocean floor on behalf of human scientists caused a series of explosions that rocked Atlantis. These explosions revived the Behemoth, which destroyed everything in its path as it approached Atlantis. Lady Dorma went to the surface to bring back Namor to oppose the creature. Warlord Krang coerced the Puppet Master into making a puppet that Krang could use to control the Behemoth. Namor’s attempts to defeat the Behemoth proved futile, as the construct continued its destructive path towards Atlantis. A school of electric eels commanded by Namor, however, caused a backlash that melted Krang’s puppet, making it ineffective. Namor was then able to create a powerful whirlwind that pulled the Behemoth into a bottomless pit of quicksand, trapping it apparently permanently.Tales to Astonish #89-90 Behemoth in other media The Behemoth appears in The Marvel Super Heroes (TV Show: Sub-Mariner 1966). ---- Bela Belasco ---- Belathauzer Belathauzer (aka Balthazar) is a fictional character appearing in the Marvel Comics universe. He first appeared in Defenders #59-60 (May–June 1976), and was created by David Anthony Kraft and Ed Hannigan. The character subsequently appears in Marvel Comics Presents #37 (December 1989) and #46 (1990). Balthazar is a demon who has clashed with the Defenders and Devil-Slayer. Vera Gemini wishes to cause Xenogenesis, which would cause a demon race to be reborn on Earth. As part of this plan Balthazar takes over the shape of a commander of a US Air Force base. The Defenders, joined by Eric Simon Payne, Devil-Slayer, travel to Gemini's Mexico headquarters. Balthazar uses his form to trick the Air Force into shooting down the Defenders' plane. They survive the attack and succeed in stopping Gemini. Belathauzer is seemingly knocked back into his own dimension.Defenders #59-60 (May–June 1976) In truth, he had managed to stay on Earth. Still in his human form, he targets Devil-Slayer personally. He lures the hero to a bar that is full of demons disguised in human form, then neutralizes Payne's psychic powers by drugging his drink. Payne still manages to battle. They are drawn to the mystical realm of Borders of the Land of the Dead where several of Payne's dead Defender friends still stood. There, Balthazar is apparently slain once again. His form is left in that realm.Marvel Comics Presents #37 (December 1989) The demon returns to taunt Devil-Slayer with hints of his future battle against the Ghost of the Flying Dutchman.Marvel Comics Presents #46 (1990) ---- Bella Donna Bengal Dexter Bennett Bereet Berzerker ---- Bes Bes is a Heliotopian God in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Tom DeFalco and Ron Frenz, first appeared in Thor #396 in October 1988. Within the context of the stories, Bes falls victims to the god Seth, who draws on his luck-based powers to absorb the other Heliotopians. Bes is kept on hand to support Seth's plans to attack Asgard. Bes is freed by Thor. Bes leads Thor to where Odin is imprisoned and he is freed also. Bes later stands with his fellow Heliopolitan gods, the gods of Asgard and the gods of Avalon, all against the forces of Seth. The enemy is soon defeated. ---- Beta Ray Bill ---- Bevatron Bevatron (Fabian Marechal-Julbin) is a member of the Hellions in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Fabian Nicieza and Mark Bagley, first appeared in New Warriors #9 in 1991. Within the context of the stories, Bevatron was recruited to the Hellfire Club's junior team of mutants by the villainous White Queen. After suffering the loss of Firestar, Bevatron was picked up as the Hellions new energy projector. His first mission, and the only one he appeared as part of, required the Hellions to fight the New Warriors to vie for Firestar's returned allegiance.New Warriors #9 During the battle, which took place in, on and around the New Warrior's headquarters, Bevatron was badly wounded when he fell from a rooftop while battling Firestar. The Hellions were defeated by the New Warriors.New Warriors #10 Soon after, Emma threw a party which the Hellions, as well as the X-Men Gold team, attended. It was there that Trevor Fitzroy—a member of the villainous group known as the Upstarts—crashed the party with the goal of killing Emma in order to gain points within the group. The Hellions were mere formalities: most of the team, including Bevatron, were drained of their life energies in order to fuel Fitzroy's teleportation portal.Uncanny X-Men #282 (1991) Bevatron makes a postmortem appearance, however, this was just a trick played by the demon D'Spayre to agitate Emma Frost.Generation X Annual 1997 ---- Beyonder Bi-Beast Big Bertha Big Brother ---- Big Wheel Big Zero ---- Biotron *Biotron ---- Bird-Brain Bird-Man ---- Birdy Birdy is a mutant supervillain in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Jim Lee and Scott Lobdell, first appeared in X-Men vol. 2 #6 (March 1992). Within the context of the stories, Birdy is a telepath who works with Sabretooth and uses her power to keep him calm. She acts as his sidekick while he searches for who is trying to him and Mystique until she is killed by Graydon Creed. Birdy in other media The character was adapted as a "support" character for Sabretooth in Capcom's X-Men vs. Street Fighter and Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes video games. ---- Bishop Aliyah Bishop Bison Bitmap ---- Black Abbott Black Abbott is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. He was created by Cary Burkett and Greg LaRocque, and first appeared in Marvel Team-Up #146 (October 1984). The Black Abbott was once a monk of Dakoth-Kuru, a sect that had managed to use their teachings to unlock the full potential of their minds, giving them incredible mental powers. The Black Abbot had more powers, the ability to control the twelve others and took control of the entire brotherhood. Spider-Man and the Human Torch defeated one of his apostles pretending to be the Black Abbott, and then Spider-Man and Thor defeated the true Black Abbott.Marvel Team-Up #147-148 A Scourge of the Underworld working for the Red Skull later reported to his leader that the Black Abbott was among his successful kills.Captain America #394 The Black Abbott was later among the eighteen criminals, all murdered by the Scourge, to be resurrected by Hood using the power of Dormammu as part of a squad assembled to eliminate the Punisher.Punisher Vol. 7 #5 He battles the Punisher while posing as a member of the Avengers. He is badly injured when a bomb meant to kill the villains explodes; Letha orders Bird-Man to take him to safety.Punisher Vol. 7 #8 The Black Abbott possesses many mental abilities, including telepathy, low-range mental control, psychic blasts and telekinesis. He can control many subjects at once, and in the process, they act as near-duplicates of him, in speech and thinking. The Black Abbott can project a sort of energy from his hands that can reduce a living human into nothing but ash. ---- Black Bolt * Black Bolt ---- Black Box Black Cat Black Cloak Black Crow ---- Black Death Black Death is a fictional character in the Marvel universe. He was created by Sean McKeever and Mike Norton, and first appeared in Gravity: Big-City Super Hero #1 (June 2005), part of the Marvel Next imprint, which was aimed at younger readers and published miniseries in digest format. In his first appearance he was portrayed as Gravity's primary antagonist during his debut. Black Death is a supervillain with the ability to manipulate objects with his black "aura" like field around him.During a battle with the superhero Rage, Black Death is assisted (misguidedly) by Gravity, who is under the impression that Rage is the villain, seizing this opportunity, Black Death flees. Gravity becomes insecure about his heroism after a chastising by Rage, and later other heroes, but things look up for him when he meets a fellow hero named the Greenwich Guardian, self-proclaimed hero of Greenwich Village. The two team up and patrol together, but the Greenwich Guardian disturbs Greg with his violent tendencies, and he decides to operate solo instead. After another confrontation with Black Death, and in the light of his developing relationship with Lauren, Greg decides to stop being Gravity. However, the Greenwich Guardian soon guilts Greg into teaming up with him so the two can take down Black Death. When Greg meets up with the Greenwich Guardian to trap Black Death, the Guardian reveals himself to be Black Death. Black Death uses Greg's gravity powers to try to damage Greenwich Village and the university campus before Gravity ultimately defeats him. During the fight, it is revealed that when he first took on his superhero identity of Greenwich Guardian, Black Death had faced the same trials Greg had (failing classes, no appreciation, etc.). This caused him to become extremely bitter and take on the supervillain persona. Later, in his civilian identity, is doing a computer search for male NYU students from Wisconsin, and Greg (now much more confident in his role as Gravity) is shown stopping the pyrokinetic villain, Brushfire. ---- Black Fox Black Jack ---- Black Knight Black Knight Black Knight Black Knight Black Knight * (Dane Whitman) ---- Black Lama Black Lama is an extradimensional mystic in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Mike Friedrich, George Tuska, and Jim Starlin, first appeared in Iron Man #53 in December 1972. Within the context of the stories, the Black Lama tried to incite a war amongst supervillains. ---- Black Light Black Lotus Black Mamba Black Marvel ---- Black Musketeers The Black Musketeers are members of Wakanda's royal family in the Marvel Universe. The characters, created by Jack Kirby, first appeared in Black Panther #9 in 1978. Within the context of the stories, the Black Musketeers are called upon by T'Challa to aid him in battle. They come into battle with Gen. Jakarra, a despot who sought to take over Wakanda from T'Challa. Part of his plan was to expose himself to raw vibranium to gain powers, but his exposure resulted in him becoming a monster. Four individual members of the Wakandan royal family answer the call to arms when Jakarra attacks and these four would become the Black Musketeers. The Black Musketeers are hesitant at first, but in the end they don similar costumes and lead the fight against Jakarra. One of the Musketeers, Dr. Itobo, informs the others that he has developed a special injector that has the ability to stop Jakarra, but he refuses to use it because it would be in direct violation of Hippocratic Oath to do no harm. The Black Panther decides to relieve Itobo of his burden and injects Jakarra himself."The Black Musketeers - BlackSuperHero.com" ---- Black Panther Black Queen Black Raazer Black Racer Black Rider Black Spectre Black Swan Black Talon Black Tarantula Black Tom Cassidy ---- Black Widow Black Widow Black Widow Black Widow ---- Blackbird Blackbird is a fictional character from the Marvel Universe. She first appeared as Jackdaw in Incredible Hulk #274-275 (August–September 1982), and was created by Bill Mantlo and Sal Buscema. The character subsequently appears in Incredible Hulk #277-281 (November 1982-March 1983), and #283-284 (May–June 1983). The character appeared as Blackbird in Captain America #388-389 (July–August 1991), and #411-414 (January–April 1993). Originally under employ by the Leader, Jackdaw is an armored female criminal with artificial wings, who battles the Hulk.Incredible Hulk #274-281 Later, she becomes one of Superia's most trusted allies in her Femizons. As a member of the Femizons, Jackdaw changes her name to Blackbird. Alongside Moonstone, Blackbird battles Captain America and Paladin. After Moonstone's defeat, Blackbird attempts to fly off and gather reinforcements. However, Captain America defeats her and takes her and Moonstone into custody. Later, she is seen among Superia's lieutenants as they attend the AIM Weapons Expo. They are attacked by Diamondback, who kills Snapdragon and defeats Blackbird with the help of MODAM.Captain America #388-389 (July–August 1991) ---- Blackheart Blacklash Blacklight Blackout Blackthorne Blackwing Blade Blank Blaquesmith Blastaar Siena Blaze Blazing Skull Blimp ---- Blind Faith Blind Faith (Alexi Garnoff) is a former mutant in the Marvel Universe. The character first appeared in X-Factor Annual #1 in 1986. Within the context of the stories, Blind Faith protected his fellow mutants from the Soviet government. He lost his abilities on M-Day.New Avengers #18 ---- Blindfold Blindside Blindspot Bling Blink Bliss ---- Blitzkrieg Blitzkrieg is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. He was created by Mark Gruenwald, Bill Mantlo, Steven Grant, and John Romita, and first appeared in Marvel Super-Heroes: Contest of Champions #1 (June 1982). He also appeared in issue #3 of the series (August 1982). The character subsequently appeared in The Incredible Hulk Vol. 2 #279 (January 1983), Rom #65 (April 1985), and Captain America #389-391 (August–September 1991), #393 (October 1991); he died in Captain America #442 (August 1995). Franz Mittelstaedt was born in Backnang, Germany. He was inspecting an electrical power plant when a stray bolt of lightning struck a faulty generator and bathed him in electricity. When he emerged from his coma weeks later, he found that he could summon lightning at will to wield as a weapon. He decided to use his powers in the name of democracy. Later he was teleported away by the Grandmaster, along with hundreds of other heroes of Earth, so that the Grandmaster and Death could choose champions from among them. Blitzkrieg was chosen for the Grandmaster's team, fighting alongside fellow heroes Captain America, the aboriganal Talisman III, Darkstar, Captain Britain, Wolverine, Defensor, Sasquatch, Daredevil, Peregrine, She-Hulk, and the Thing. When the Grandmaster's team won the contest, the heroes were returned to Earth. Blitzkrieg later joined the German superhero team Schutz Heiliggruppe, along with Hauptmann Deutschland and Zeitgeist. The team intended to arrest the Red Skull for his World War II war crimes, assaulting Arnim Zola's castle and fighting and defeating the Skeleton Crew. Blitzkrieg later traveled to Buenos Aires to investigate the deaths of a number of South American superheroes, including his former ally Defensor. Blitzkrieg was confronted by his teammate Zeitgeist, who turned out to be the serial killer Everyman. Everyman killed Blitzkrieg, adding him to his long list of murdered superheroes, but Blitzkrieg was later avenged by Hauptmann Deutschland, now known as Vormund, who killed Everyman. Blitzkrieg possessed the ability to summon lightning mentally, at up to 15,000,000 volts. He can manipulate all forms of electrical energy, using them to allow him to fly, create electrical energy shields and cages, and electrical tornadoes. He is also immune to electricity, and can sense electrical transmissions and track them to their source. Blitzkrieg received an entry in the original Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe #2. ---- Blizzard * Blizzard ---- Blob * Blob ---- Blockbuster Blockbuster is the name of two characters in the Marvel Universe. Michael Baer Blockbuster (Michael Baer) is a mutant, and member of the Marauders. The character, created by Chris Claremont and Michael Golden, first appeared in Uncanny X-Men #210 in October 1986. Within the context of the stories, Baer works for Mister Sinister. Blockbuster in other media * Blockbuster appeared in the X-Men episode "Sanctuary." * Blockbuster appears in the Wolverine and the X-Men episode "eXcessive Force". * Blockbuster appears in Deadpool game voiced by Fred Tatasciore. ---- Blockbuster (Man-Brute) The Man-Brute first appeared in Captain America #121 (January 1970), and was created by Stan Lee and Gene Colan. The character subsequently appears as Blockbuster in Omega the Unknown #7 (March 1977), and #9 (July 1977), in which he is killed. The man originally known as the Man-Brute was an ex-convict whose strength was boosted by a factor of twelve by Professor Silas X. Cragg. Cragg was an enemy of Captain America from the World War II era who had developed a variant of the Super Soldier Serum which he used to empower the Man-Brute. Cragg sent the Man-Brute to attack Captain America at a charity event, but when the Man-Brute ran into his own estranged son he became upset at what he had become. Man-Brute attacked Cragg, who backed into a high voltage machine and was electrocuted.wikipedia:Captain America #121 (January 1970) Renaming himself Blockbuster, he sought to acquire wealth for his son Robert, to give him a better life and keep him from becoming a criminal like himself. He robbed a bank, leading to conflict with the NYPD and then Omega the Unknown. Omega felt empathy for Blockbuster and his son, and let the man escape with the money. After Blockbuster robbed a diamond store, the owner offered a thousand dollar reward to which Omega responded. After struggling with Omega a few times, Blockbuster was incinerated by the second Foolkiller.Omega the Unknown #9 (July 1977) Blockbuster possessed superhuman strength, durability, endurance, etc. He was an experienced street fighter, although he did not demonstrate any advanced fighting skills. ---- Bloke Blonde Phantom Blood Brothers Bloodaxe Bloodhawk ---- Bloodlust Bloodlust is the name of two fictional characters in the Marvel Universe. Both are mutants and supervillains. ---- Bloodlust (Beatta Dubiel) Bloodlust (Beatta Dubiel) is a fictional mutant in the Marvel Comics Universe. She was created by Erik Larsen, Joe Rubinstein, Terry Kavanagh, and first appeared in Marvel Comics Presents #48 (April 1990). Beatta Dubiel was born in Wroclaw, Poland. She was a mutant with a bestial form, complete with fangs and claws. She was part of Critical Mass' Band of Baddies. The Baddies forced the mutant daughter to knock out Spider-Man and Wolverine, but they quickly recovered. The daughter then unleashed her powers, blew up the warehouse they were in, and defated all of the Baddies. She was later joined in Femme Fatales, and she was hired by the Chameleon to threaten an ambassador. Spider-Man intervened and saved the ambassador, making an enemy with the Femme Fatales. They then joined forces with the Scorpion and the Tarantula, but all of them were defeated by Spider-Man and the Black Cat. The Femme Fatales later received an invitation to join Superia and her organization of female criminals, the Femizons. They accepted, and battled Captain America and the Paladin in the process. She was later seen at an auction in which the Venom Symbiote was sold. After Decimation, Bloodlust loses her powers. Bloodlust had enhanced senses, speed, agility, durability, healing factor, as well as razor sharp fangs and claws. ---- Bloodlust (Michael Browne) Bloodlust (Michael Browne) is a fictional character from Marvel Comics. Michael Browne was born in St. John's, Newfoundland, Canada. As a boy he was ridiculed and excluded because of his black eyes. He consistently has trouble controlling his powers (feeding off the emotions of others, generally happiness and joy). When he turns 16 he grew gigantic black leather wings and fled his home to live in the sewers with other mutant outcasts. At 19, his powers fully developed, his mind fully corrupted by evil, he began his life of crime. He kidnaps an innocent married couple, sucks out their happiness and then kills them brutally, in public. He spells out the word 'bloodlust' in their blood on the street. His whereabouts are currently unknown, but unreliable resources say they have seen him flying over Newfoundland. ---- Bloodscream Bloodshed Cullen Bloodstone Elsa Bloodstone Ulysses Bloodstone ---- Bloodstorm Bloodstorm is a fictional character in the Marvel Comics universe. He first appeared with his image obscured, in Nightstalkers #16 (Feb. 1994), and fully designed the following issue. He was created by writers Steven Grant (initial conception) and Frank Lovece (script and name), and penciler Ed Murr.Nightstalkers'' #16] at the wikipedia:Grand Comics Database. Grant scripted issues #12-15 leading into it. Bloodstorm is a genetically engineered clone of Dracula, created by the terrorist organization HYDRA's Department of Occult Armaments (DOA). He did not bear the same appearance as Marvel's portrayal of Dracula. Mentally subjugated by the one-time Lord of Vampires, Varnae, Bloodstorm was seemingly destroyed in the explosion that had appeared to kill Hannibal King and Frank Drake. Other characters named Bloodstorm Another character named Bloodstorm is an alternate version of the X-Men superheroine Storm from the series Mutant X. ---- Bloodstrike Bloodtide ---- Bloodwraith Bloodwraith (Sean Dolan) is a fictional character in the Marvel Comics universe. He was created by Mark Gruenwald, Dann Thomas, Roy Thomas and Tony DeZuniga, and first appeared in Black Knight #2 (July 1990). Bloodwraith is the murderous enemy of Black Knight and the Avengers. While Sean Dolan was known as Bloodwraith, Bloodwraith is made up of the souls of those the Ebony Blade has slain. He is an expert swordsman compelled to take lives, especially innocent lives. The blade is indestructible and able to cut through almost any material. The blade was forged from a meteorite and Merlin's magic. The blade can trap dead souls and absorb or deflect all kinds of energies and mystical power. Bloodwraith can sense the ebony blade and control it like a telekinetic. If separated, Bloodwraith can teleport to the Ebony Blade or teleport the blade to himself. Bloodwraith rides a winged horse named Valinor. Sean Dolan was an amateur swordsman with no special abilities. When Sean drew the ebony blade, he found himself overwhelmed and controlled by all the souls of those the sword had slain, and became the Bloodwraith. The Bloodwraith was dark black in color and appeared in costume. The sword constantly craved new blood to add, and those it slew found their souls locked in an eternal battle of good vs. evil in a dimension inside the sword. Bloodwraith rides his winged horse, Valinor, and is an expert swordsman. He can control the ebony blade rather like a telekinetic. When separated from the blade, he can sense its presence and instantaneously teleport to its location. The ebony blade could slice through anything and, previously, would curse its wielder with petrification if its wielder used the blade to draw blood. When he wielded Proctor's sword, the Bloodwraith and Valinor appeared much more skeletal and could channel powerful blasts through the sword. When powered by the Slorenian souls, Bloodwraith became composed of an energy unknown to man and grew to giant size. ---- Astrid Bloom Astrid Bloom is a fictional mutant in the Marvel Comics Universe. She was created by Karl Bollers & Carlo Pagulayan, and first appeared in Emma Frost #14. Astrid Bloom was a college friend of Emma Frost and also a telepath. She began to school the then-inexperienced Emma in the more technical applications of her telepathic powers. Bloom claimed that after her father died, her mother remarried and favored Astrid's half-sister Yvonne over her, later sending her away after learning of her powers. Emma later found that Astrid's purported background history was a fraud: in truth, Astrid had mind-controlled Yvonne into killing their parents. She had also been subtly manipulating Emma in order turn her against both males and non-mutant humanity. In a desperate effort to control Emma, while simultaneously framing Emma's male love-interest for the crime of assault; Bloom attempted to temporarily imprison Emma by trapping Frost's psi-image within her (Astrid's) own psyche, a technique she'd no doubt utilized on others prior. This however proved to be a disastrous strategy to use against another telepath, as it allowed Emma to instantly review and assimilate all that Astrid knew about telepathic utilization and combat. Now armed with the technical skill to back up her far superior power level; Emma freed herself, then confronted and psionically lashed out against an incredulous Astrid. The confrontation was short, with Bloom having never stood a chance. Astrid was last seen in a comatose state, after losing her psi-battle against Frost. It is unknown how long she remained in that state, and whether she retained or lost her mutant abilities after the M-Day. Bloom's legacy however, was to leave a lasting impression upon Emma that baseline humans (and even non-telepathic mutants) were little more than "soulless meat puppets", who existed for the sole purpose of the amusement of those capable of controlling them. The Emma Frost comic series ends with an ambulance carrying the comatose Astrid into the distance; with Emma staring on, while casually listening to the background thoughts of others in attendance, and thinking that Astrid was right about all non-telepaths after all. Had the series continued, it was this event that would have eventually set in motion the events that would see Emma rise to power as both the head of Frost Industries, and as White Queen of the Hellfire club. Astrid Bloom is a mutant with various telepathic abilities. She can read minds and project her thoughts into the minds of others. ---- Blowhard Blowhard is a mutant, and member of the The Tunnelers in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Louise Simonson and Walter Simonson, first appeared in X-Factor #11 in December 1986. Within the context of the stories, the character played a role in the Mutant Massacre. ---- Blue Blade ---- Blue Bullet Blue Bullet is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. He first appeared in Invaders #11-12 (December 1976-January 1977), and was created by Roy Thomas and Frank Robbins. The character subsequently appears in The Invaders #4 (August 1993), in which he dies. Johann Goldstein was a Polish Jew who studied science in the 1930s, with his older brother Jacob. When the German army invaded Poland in 1939 and began to persecute the Jews, Johann fled to the USA while his brother remained in Poland. He changed his name to Professor Jonathan Gold and began working on a secret project. He designed a suit of steel armor that was capable of flight. When the Nazis learned of his project in 1943, they captured his brother Jacob and ordered John to betray the USA and kill the superhuman Invaders in exchange for Jacob’s life.Invaders #11 (December 1976) As the Blue Bullet, John fought the Invaders but was defeated. When John told them what happened, they journeyed to Warsaw to free Jacob. The German army prevented the Invaders from taking Jacob away by firing at a group of Jews, obliging the Invaders to surrender. Using some ancient books of the Cabala, Jacob transformed into the Golem and freed the Invaders.Invaders #12 (January 1977) Later, Doctor Death (formerly known as Doctor Nemesis) kidnapped John to employ him in his Project Mojave, and Jacob was obliged to obey his orders in exchange for John’s life. This time, the Golem was forced to attack the Invaders in Doctor Death’s plan to force the USA out of involvement in World War II. When the Invaders attacked Doctor Death’s base, the Golem remained neutral to keep from putting his brother in danger. John escaped during the battle, but was shot by Sky Shark. Though the Invaders were able to stop Doctor Death’s plan, John Goldstein was lost.The Invaders #4 (1993) ---- Blue Celestial The Blue Celestial is a Celestial in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Tom DeFalco and Ron Frenz, appeared in Thor #424 (October 1990). Within the context of the stories, the Blue Celestial is the first Celestial whose birth is documented. It is made from the genetic material of Eric Masterson and Hercules, and the Black Galaxy, a place where Ego the Living Planet snuffed out all of the stars. ---- Blue Diamond Blue Eagle Blue Eagle (Liberty Legion) Blue Shield Blue Streak Bluestreak Bob ---- Bobcat Bobcat is a villain in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Tom DeFalco and Mark Bright, first appeared in Solo Avengers #11 in 1988. Within the context of the stories, Bobcat is the leader of the Claws gang. ---- Larry Bodine Lawrence "Larry" Bodine is a fictional mutant in the Marvel Comics Universe. His first appearance was in New Mutants #45. While a dance was held at his school, Salem Center High, Larry Bodine stood outside, too nervous to enter. Looking up, he saw Danielle Moonstar, who had been at the dance with the rest of the New Mutants, fly into the air on her winged horse. Larry instantly created a light sculpture of her, but when he heard voices, immediately destroyed it. Ms. Hogarth, Larry's principle, introduced him to Michael Xavier (actually Magneto who was acting as the headmaster of Xavier's School at the time). Ms. Hogarth encouraged Larry to go inside and try to make some friends, and suggested he dance with Kitty Pryde, who just wanted to go home. Despite that, Kitty latched onto Larry, and he offered to get her some punch. At the punch bowl, he overheard some of the other kids from his school making fun of mutants, and when they claimed he was ugly enough to be one, Larry firmly denied it. As he returned to Kitty, his schoolmates decided to play a prank, leaving a note claiming they had called X-Factor on him. Larry had no time to react to the note, as Kitty asked him to head to Harry's Hideaway with her and the rest of the New Mutants. Kitty and Larry continued to dance at the Hideaway, but Larry was a ball of nerves, worrying that maybe Kitty and her friends hated mutants, like the kids at his school. Trying to break the ice, Larry told some anti-mutant jokes, which just managed to anger Kitty and her friends, who ditched him. Back at his house, Larry continued to freak out, worrying about X-Factor. He began to call his parents, who were on vacation, but hung up before the call was placed. Finding no solace in alcohol, Larry went up to his room, where he considered calling Kitty and apologizing. But before he could talk himself out of it, the phone rang, and the voice on the other line told him that X-Factor were coming for him. Too scared to face what they might do to him, Larry committed suicide, hanging himself. Larry Bodine was a mutant with the ability to manipulate light, and even build sculptures out of it. ---- Elias Bogan Barnell Bohusk Tito Bohusk ---- Bolt ---- Bomblast Bomblast is a fictional character in the Marvel comics universe. He was created by David Michelinie and Mark Bagley, and first appeared in Venom: Lethal Protector #2 (March 1993). He is a member of the The Jury. Parmenter (first name unknown) was recruited into the Jury by General Orwell Taylor after the death of the General's son Hugh who worked as a Guardsman at the Vault with Parmenter. He claims to have fought in the first Gulf War and Grenada. According to Screech, Parmenter is a mercenary whose main objective is money not justice. As Bomblast, he once ordered that the remaining prisoners at the detention facility holding Tarantula also be shot. He appears to be one of the more blood thirsty members of the Jury. Bomblast and the Jury were later led by the U.S. Agent and financed by Edwin Cord. They were sent against the Thunderbolts but failed. Later the Jury would team up with the Thunderbolts against the new Secret Empire. Bomblast appears to like danger, and once used a knife to strike between his fingers on a table as a game to see if he would get cut. Fellow member Firearm seemed to get annoyed with his immaturity. Bomblast has a suit of armor that allows him to fly, he is also rigged with a gun harness that fires blasts of energy. ---- Bombshell Bonebreaker Alexander Bont ---- Boobytrap Boobytrap is a supervillain in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Kurt Busiek and Sean Chen, first appeared in Iron Man vol 3 #1 in 1998. Within the context of the stories, Boobytrap was hired by a mysterious employer who wanted Tony Stark, the armored Avenger known as Iron Man, dead. The Death Squad managed to track Iron Man down at his main office, and a battle began. Though Boobytrap (and the rest of the Death Squad) gave Stark a good run for his money, they weren't able to defeat the super-hero. After Stark was about to win the battle, the Death Squad managed to escape, but only because Stark couldn't follow them due to the damage on his jet-boots. Later, the Death Squad decided to give the murder attempt another try. They murdered ionically-powered beings, at least enough people to get the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury informed Stark about this and he investigated the matter, with the track eventually leading toward the Death Squad, who were hiding out at the old castle of Count Nefaria. Nefaria himself was also revealed to be involved, and after Iron Man managed to defeat his old enemy, the Death Squad members, including Airborne, all managed to escape in the heat of the battle. ---- Book Book (Annika) is a fictional mutant in the Marvel Comics Universe. Her first appearance was in Excalibur vol. 2 #8, and was created by Chris Claremont and Aaron Lopresti. Book first appeared as one of the Genoshan survivors in the second Excalibur series. There she stayed with the group along with her companion, Broadband. Book had/has the ability to access the full range of human knowledge. ---- Boomerang ---- Boomslang Boomslang is an Australian supervillain in the Marvel Comics Universe, most notably a member of the Serpent Society. He was created by Mark Gruenwald and Kieron Dwyer, and first appeared in Captain America #341 in May 1988. The character subsequently appears in Captain America #342-344 (June–August 1988), Uncanny X-Men Annual #13 (1989), Captain America #367 (February 1990), #372 (July 1990), and #412-413 (February–March 1993). Boomslang infiltrated the Serpent Society along with Coachwhip and Rock Python after Viper's invasion, and stayed with the group for a short time. He is an excellent hand-to-hand combat fighter, and uses snake-shaped sickles called "serpent-rangs" as his weapon of choice. He was notoriously incompetent among the other members of the Serpent Society, and many super heroes couldn't take him seriously.Captain America #341-342 He, along with Cobra and Copperhead, were sent by Viper to poison the water supply, turning civilians into snake creatures. They were eventually found out by Diamondback and Captain America, and Boomslang was quickly taken care of by Captain America's shield.Captain America #343-344 During the battle against the X-Men, he went up against Wolverine, who defeated him quite easily.Uncanny X-Men Annual #13 He was later sent by the group to watch over Diamondback, but when Captain America discovered his presence, Boomslang ran and was eventually gunned down by a group of teenage thugs. Captain America immediately rushed Boomslang to the hospital.Captain America #372 During the AIM Weapons Expo, Boomslang was seen among the several villains attending the fighting tournament between many super heroes and villains.Captain America #411-413 Boomslang is an expert with using two snake-shaped "boomerangs". Boomslang appeared as part of the "Serpent Society" entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Update '89 #6. ---- Boost Boost is a mutant supervillain in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Jorge Gonzalez and Duncan Rouleau, first appeared in Uncanny X-Men '97 (1997). Within the context of the stories, Boost is a member of a sub-group of the Morlocks called Gene Nation who can augment the powers of other mutants. He is one of the mutants affected by the Decimation. ---- Bor Bor is an Asgardian in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby as a loose adaptation of Borr from Norse mythology, first appeared in Journey into Mystery #97 (October 1963). Within the context of the stories, Bor is the father of Odin and at one time ruler of Asgard. Bor in other media Bor appears in the 2013 movie Thor: The Dark World, in a flashback of the Asgardians' battle against the Dark Elf forces of Malekith the Accursed five thousand years ago. ---- Bora Bora is a mutant supervillain in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Tony Isabella and Kevin Nowland, first appeared in Moon Knight #35 (January 1984). Within the context of the stories, Bora is a Russian mutant who was training as a ballerina when her mutation began to manifest. The growth spurt results in her reaching a height of seven feet and ruins her dreams. Embittered, she travels to America to kill ballerinas who had left Russia. She later works with Painter and Spark as the Avant Guard. When they are defeated by Spider-Man, Painter transforms her and Spark into paintings. Bora's powers and abilities Bora is able to summon freezing winds from the arctic. She can use this for various affects such as flight, incapacitating others, blowing things over, and so on. Bora in other media The character was adapted for the episode "Winter Wonderland" of the 1984 animated television series Spider-Man. ---- Bouncer * wikipedia:Morlocks (comics)#Post-Mutant Massacre ---- Bounty Bounty is an alien bounty hunter in the Marvel Universe. Within the context of the stories, the character has tried to capture Spider-manPeter Parker: Spider-Man Annual 2000 and was a potential recruit for the Avengers Initiative. ---- Bounty Hunter Bounty Hunter is a supernatural supervillain in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Don Perlin and Roger McKenzie, first appeared in Ghost Rider #30 (June 1978). Within the context of the stories, Lemuel Haskill dies during the 19th century owing a debt to Mephisto. Mephisto makes Haskill his Bounty Hunter, condemning him to 50 souls of the devil's choosing to Hell or forfeit his own soul to torment. His debt comes due when he fails to bring in the soul of Johnny Blaze. ---- Bova Box Box (Madison Jeffries) ---- James Braddock Jr. ---- Jamie Braddock Chris Bradley Isaiah Bradley ---- Brain Cell Brain Cell (Kevin) is a fictional character, a mutant in the Marvel Comics Universe. His first appearance was in Uncanny X-Men #292. Brain Cell was found to be the one responsible for instigating the riots in the Morlocks tunnels. Professor X was able to calm him down and thus halt the fighting. However, the fate of Kevin was never revealed. Brain Cell has a psi-link with anyone he comes into physical contact with, allowing him to read their thoughts and constantly broadcast his own into their minds. ---- Brain Drain Brainchild ---- Brain-Child Brain-Child is a mad scientist from an alternate reality in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Roy Thomas, Len Wein, and Sal Buscema, appeared as a one story villain in The Avengers #86 (March 1971). Within the context of the stories, Brain-Child is a young mutant from the reality designated Earth-712 by Marvel Comics. Possessing a superhuman intelligence and psionic abilities, he attempts to destroy his world by launching a rocket into the sun to trigger a super-nova. He is defeated by the Squadron Supreme and the dimension traveling Avengers. ---- Abigail Brand * Abigail Brand ---- Lucas Brand Lucas Brand is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. He first appeared in Tomb of Dracula #9 (June 1973), and was created by Marv Wolfman and Gene Colan. The character subsequently appears in The Tomb of Dracula #11 (August 1973), #13-14 (October–November 1973), #16-17 (January–February 1974), #19-21 (April–June 1974). Lucas Brand had a long criminal record, and his motorcycle gang once beat up and tried to drown the vampire Dracula when he was in a weakened state due to blood loss. Brand was hired by Jason Faust to torture and kill people Faust hated, using voodoo. Dracula later killed Brand and made him into a vampire. Faust defeated Brand using his voodoo, but the evil Doctor Sun was able to revive Brand. Doctor Sun used Brand, whose willpower as a vampire was strong enough to resist Dracula’s ability to control vampires mentally, as a pawn to defeat Dracula. Brand defeated Dracula, but when Brand turned on Doctor Sun, Sun destroyed Brand. Lucas Brand appeared as part of the "Vampires" entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #20. ---- Moira Brandon Moira Brandon is an actress and celebrity in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Roy Thomas and Don Hudson, only appeared in Avengers West Coast #100 (November 1993) as part of a flashback set prior to the formation of the West Coast Avengers. Within the context of the stories, Moira Brandon is a movie star famous for portraying characters like Joan of Arc and Cleopatra. During her later life she is approached by Hawkeye and Mockingbird who are looking for a California base for the Avengers. During the visit she saves the pair from Crossfire, with Hawkeye declaring her an honorary Avenger. ---- Ellen Brandt Ellen Brandt is a supporting character of Ted Sallis, also known as the Man-Thing, in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Roy Thomas, Gerry Conway and Gray Morrow, first appeared in Savage Tales #1 (May 1971). She has appeared in a supporting capacity in many Man-Thing centered stories, including Man-Thing vol. 3, #1-6 (December 1997 - May 1998). Within the context of the stories, Ellen is the wife of biochemist Ted Sallis, and an agent of A.I.M. She attempts to steal some of his research for A.I.M., but he is transformed into the Man-Thing, and burns off half of her face. Ellen Brandt in other media The character was adapted for the film Iron Man 3, where she is portrayed by Stephanie Szostak. In this film, the character is a war veteran who lost an arm and is injected with the Extremis virus by A.I.M. founder Aldrich Killian. Like her comic book counterpart, Brandt has facial scarring. After a confrontation with Tony Stark, she's killed when she is lured into a diner which Tony floods with gas from the stove then explodes by microwaving metal from dog tags. ---- Betty Brant ---- Brass Brass (Sean Watanabe) is a mutant in the Marvel Universe. The character first appeared in Marvel Comics Presents #65 in December 1990. Within the context of the stories, Brass is the son of Yuji Watanabe, the karate tutor of Ghost Rider's alter ego, Dan Ketch. An expert martial artist, Sean was trained by his father as soon as he could walk as a child. Sean then joined the Navy and trained as a commando operative in the United States Navy SEALs which is where he earned the nickname "Brass".Marvel Comics Presents #65 (December 1990) Brass lost his mutant powers after the M-Day.confirmed in New Avengers #18 Other characters named Brass *'Selbert', a member of Project: Glamor (an attempt to re-create the Super-Soldier Serum) was known as Brass up until he was killed by Railsback. He first appeared in Marvel Comics Presents #1 and was killed in #12. *In Iron Man #330, a large robot controlled by Morgan Stark was known as Brass. ---- Bres Melinda Brewer G. W. Bridge ---- Brigade Brigade (Rick Landau) is a fictional character created by Electronic Arts, in conjunction with Marvel Comics, in their first attempt to bring Marvel heroes to a video game platform, Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects. During the invasion of Iraq, a US Marine Corps Recon platoon was gassed by Iraq troops during an ambush—or so the public was told. In fact, a "black bag" operation, led by elements of the CIA, went awry and a nerve agent, planted to be connected to Iraq forces, detonated prematurely. Niles Van Roekel was looking to explore areas of tissue-regeneration and multiple brain stem merging. Roekel's men acquired the bodies. The corpses were perfect specimens: intact and filled with the lethal bio-weapon gas mixture, their flesh was still alive. Elements of the hundred man platoon were combined with a single consciousness - the consciousness of the former platoon's commanding officer, Rick Landau. Brigade is capable of firing a variety of plasma bolts/ammunition from his hands and shoulders. Using this power, combined with his high rate-of-fire he can decimate even the strongest opponents quickly and with ease. But, being a work in progress, certain mental 'irregularities' had not been perfected. Brigade was prone to fits of dissociative identity seizures where any number of his former team mates' personalities broke out, rejecting the singular identity. Besides this, Brigade is the ultimate warrior. During the imperfect invasion of New York, Brigade encountered and fought against Wolverine. He defeated Wolverine and later on was toppled by Iron Man during a raid on Van Roekel headquarters where all the other mutant specimens were being held in captivity. ---- Brimer Brimstone Love ---- Briquette Briquette is a fictional mutant supervillain in the Marvel Comics universe. She was created by Peter David, and first appeared in X-Factor #80. Briquette is a member of the Hell's Belles, a group of female terrorists employed by the villainous Cyber. Her mutant ability gave her super strength, as well as molten hot skin. Through skin contact, she could melt any object. During the group's battle with X-Factor, Briquette went up against the mutant Strong Guy. Their clashing caused them to fall to the basement of a hotel, where Briquette aptly caused the entire building to explode by heating up the boiler. Later, during their second encounter, Briquette grabbed Quicksilver and began to melt his body until a heat-insulated Strong Guy took her out. Presumably, Briquette was taken into custody and remains there. She's the only Hell's Belle whose current mutant status is unknown, while the other Belles have been confirmed depowered after the M-Day. ---- Britannia ---- Broadband Broadband is a fictional mutant in the Marvel Comics Universe. His first appearance was in Excalibur vol. 2 # 8, and he was created by Chris Claremont and Aaron Lopresti. Broadband first appeared as one of the Genoshan survivors in the second Excalibur series. There he stayed with the group along with his companion, Book and served as their communication in the destroyed island. Broadband has the ability to sense and receive electromagnetic transmissions, then project them from his face in audio-video format. ---- Eddie Brock Brona ---- Broo ---- Brother Nature Brother Nature is an ecoterrorist in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Mark Gruenwald and Tom Morgan, first appeared in Captain America #336 in December 1987. Within the context of the stories, Mark Diering was a nature enthusiast who decided to become a park ranger in Washington state. He eventually became an ecoterrorist to combat private land developers, who thought they had killed him and buried him in the Earth. He had a vision of the goddess of the Earth, who granted him superhuman powers and made him nature's guardian. Captain America tried to convince him to stop endangering workers' lives, but Brother Nature lashed out and use nature to attack Captain America. Caught in the earthquake he was attacking Captain America with, Captain America rescued him, but Brother Nature broke into tears upon seeing that he had ruined his forest.Captain America #336 Brother Nature later fought the Thunderbolts, resisting the Superhuman Registration Act. When the Radioactive Man's suit was damaged, the Thunderbolts tricked Brother Nature into surrendering rather than exposing the forest to radiation.Thunderbolts: Breaking Point #1 ---- Brother Tode Brother Voodoo Brothers Grimm ---- Abe Brown Abe Brown is a martial artist in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Steve Englehart and Jim Starlin, first appeared in Deadly Hands of Kung Fu #1 in April 1974. Within the context of the stories, Abe Brown, along with Bob Diamond and Lin Sun, is one of the most skilled students attending the martial arts school run by sensei Master Kee. Kee gives each of the three students a jade talisman in the shape of a tiger's head and forepaws when he sustains mortal injuries due to an attack by a group of ninja terrorists. As the Sons of the Tiger, the three martial artists avenge their master's death, and become a group of adventurers.wikipedia:Deadly Hands of Kung Fu #1 (April 1974) Abe meets a private detective named Nathaniel Byrd, also known as Blackbyrd. Abe helps Blackbyrd stop a plan by the Caxon Oil Company to exchange black market firearms for illegal plutonium. Blackbyrd later contacts the Sons to help investigate reported atrocities at the New Troy State Prison. Bob Diamond is involved romantically with a woman named Lotus Shinchuko, who joins with the Sons. When Bob gets into a fight over her with Lin Sun, Abe leaves the team. Realizing the Sons can not be a viable team, they broke up.wikipedia:Deadly Hands of Kung Fu #19; Abe remains with Lin Sun and Lotus at the martial arts school. Abe Brown is the brother of Hobie Brown, the Prowler.The Prowler #1 (November 1994) ---- Brushfire Brushfire is a fictional supervillain in the Marvel Comics universe. He was created by Sean McKeever and Mike Norton, and first appeared in Gravity #5 (December 2005). Brushfire first appeared attempting to rob a woman and her son, threatenting to "broil" their internal organs. Gravity arrives just in time and defeats the amateur villain.Gravity #5 He next appeared attacking police officers who were attempting to arrest him. Gravity shows up and drops a police car on Brushfire. Brushfire attempts to stand up, but Gravity suggests that he should visit the infirmary when he gets back to jail.wikipedia:Beyond! #1 ---- Brutacus Brute Brute Brute Brynocki ---- Edward Buckman Edward "Ned" Buckman, also known as the White King, was a Marvel Comics villain and leader of the New York branch of the Hellfire Club. He was created by Chris Claremont and John Bolton, and first appeared in Classic X-Men #7 (February 1987). Edward Buckman, a powerful and wealthy businessman, become a member of the New York branch of the Hellfire Club, a powerful, secretive business organization. Buckman and his lover, Paris Seville, eventually rise to the leadership of the Council of the Chosen, the secret cabal leading the club. They take on the titles of White King and White Queen, respectively. Eventually, Buckman invites Sebastian Shaw into the club, as well as Howard Stark, Warren Worthington and Sir James Braddock; all rich businessmen. The latter three men are the fathers of the heroes Iron Man, Archangel, Captain Britain and psylocke. Later on, Buckman brings Shaw into the Council of the Chosen with the title of Black Bishop. Buckman seeks more funding for Project Armageddon, which aims to destroy mutants using the latest iteration of Sentinels. However, due to Shaw's own mutant status, Buckman tells him that Project Armageddon seeks to isolate the x-factor in order to use it to create a super-powered army for the Hellfire Club. After the confrontation between the X-Men and Project Armageddon's Mark III Sentinels, Buckman and his partner, Steven Lang, send their Sentinels to kill Shaw and his super-powered allies: Tessa, Harry Leland and Emma Frost. In the resulting fight, Shaw's lover, Lourdes Chantel is killed. Seeking revenge and the control of Hellfire Club, Shaw and Frost present themselves before the Council of the Chosen. Frost takes mental control of Buckman and forces him to shoot each member of the Council, including Paris Seville. Shaw then reveals himself and proceeds to break Buckman's neck. With the Council wiped out, Shaw and Frost elevate themselves to the positions of Black King and White Queen of the Club. They replace the Council with their 'Inner Circle', which Shaw dubs The Lords Cardinal. ---- Bucknow ---- Bucky * Bucky ---- Bug * Bug ---- Joe Bugs Joe Bugs is a Morlock from the fictional Marvel Comics universe. He was created by Christos Gage and Mario Alberti, and first appears in X-Men/Spider-Man #4 (April 2009) in a flashback after M-Day, as a mutant who retained his powers after this event. Joe Bugs was an insect-like man with red eyes, four wings, and a stinger. He was first shown flying out of a concrete canal tunnel with a Morlock friend stripped of his powers in tow. Soon a projectile bolo catches up with them and knocks them out of the air. Joe, one of the few mutants who retained his powers after M-Day, never stops looking out for his friend, even in the face of imminent death. Joe tells his mysterious attacker to bring it on. He asks if he thinks taking down mutants is easy work. The attacker laughs. He wishes these kills weren’t so easy, but unfortunately, he knows better. He thrusts, dodges Joe Bugs’ stinger, and plunges his hunting knife into his chest. For good measure, he slices off the tip of Joe Bugs' tail. Later, the attacker is revealed to be Kraven The Hunter. The Kraven is a clone working for Mr. Sinister. Mr. Sinister claims he just wants the DNA samples of all mutants, and decides to name this creation later.X-Men/Spider-Man #4 Joe Bugs had insect-like powers and red eyes, four wings, and a stinger tail. ---- Dmitri Bukharin Bulldozer * (Wrecking Crew) ---- Bulldozer Bulldozer is a supervillain in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Stan Lee and Gene Colan, first appeared in Captain America #133 in January 1971. Within the context of the stories, The Bulldozer is an artificial being created by MODOK out of clay. MODOK sought vengeance on Captain America, and sent Bulldozer to wreck the slums of New York City's Harlem neighborhood. Captain America, Falcon, and the NYPD fought the construct but found it hard to defeat. However, the slum residents approved of the slums' destruction and obstructed the crimefighters' efforts. MODOK was pleased that Captain America seemed to be earning the enmity of both the police and the Harlem residents. Captain America contacted Iron Man, who built and sent to him a portable detector, which allowed Captain America to identify and jam MODOK's commands. The Bulldozer began to do the exact opposite of its original orders, entering the abandoned church in which MODOK had set up base. Captain America and the Falcon easily followed the Bulldozer though the robot's rampage caused the roof to collapse on itself and MODOK.Captain America #133 (January 1971) ---- Bullet Bullet is a fictional character in the Marvel Comics universe. He was created by Ann Nocenti and John Romita, and first appeared in Daredevil vol. 1 #250 (Jan 1988). Bullet is a mercenary who serves as an agent of the United States government, assigned to perform covert activities. He is directed by government officials to assist in terrorist activities against environmentalists, on the behalf of Wilson Fisk. He first comes into conflict with Daredevil and battles him on this mission.Daredevil #250 Bullet also participates in an attack along with Typhoid Mary and other criminals that nearly results in the death of Daredevil.Daredevil #259-260 Bullet next battles Daredevil again, mistakenly thinking Daredevil is a threat to his son, Lance.Daredevil #267 Some time later, the Kingpin sent Bullet to retrieve a contractor's map, but Bullet encountered Daredevil along the way, who defeated him.Daredevil #291 Bullet was later among the superhuman criminals who tried to escape from the Vault, a prison for superhumans. Along with Griffin and Orka he makes it farther than most, emerging from a vent half a mile from the prison. All three are defeated by Hank Pym and Captain America.Vault Graphic Novel Bullet is later seen being beaten by Daredevil during Matt's year as Kingpin of Hell's Kitchen.Daredevil vol. 2 #71 Sometime later, Bullet is among a group of contract killers hired by the Assassins' Guild to hunt Wolverine and Domino of X-Force. During the ensuing battle, Bullet is stabbed in the chest by Warpath.X-Force: Sex and Violence #3 Bullet appears to have near superhuman strength, speed, stamina, and durability. He also appears to have an immunity to toxic chemical waste. Bullet has received hand-to-hand combat training from the U.S. government. ---- Bullet Biker Bullet Biker is a supervillain in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Tom DeFalco, Ralph Macchio, and Ron Lim, first appeared in Solo Avengers #13 (December 1988). He has appeared as an occasional opponent to Hawkeye. Within the context of the stories, Dillon Zarro is a motorcycle stunt rider that worked for the Carson Carnival of Travelling Wonders. When Clint Barton's archery act becomes more popular than the stunt riding attraction, Zarro became consumed with jealousy. He quits the carnival, modifies his motorcycle, and becomes a daredevil supervillain known as the Bullet Biker. Years later, He is hired to destroy numerous art galleries in Los Angeles by an unknown benefactor. Hawkeye is brought in by the local authorities and quickly apprehendes him. Hawkeye recognises him as being Dillon Zarro, but does not disclose this identity as he is disgusted by his old friend's path in life. When the criminal mastermind Crossfire placea a bounty on Hawkeye's arm, Bullet Biker is amongst the army of bounty hunters looking to cash in on the reward. He and the rest are foiled by Hawkeye, Mockingbird and Trick Shot. Bullet Biker's equipment The Bullet Biker's custom made motorcycle is equipped with weaponry that can fire ordinary bullets and missiles. The biker costume he wears conceals weaponry that can fire gas pellets and energy blasts. ---- Bullseye * Bullseye ---- Bulwark ---- Isabel Bunsen Isabel Bunsen is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. She first appeared in Peter Parker #124 (March 1987) and was created by Roger McKenzie and Greg LaRocque. She was the Daily Bugle science editor. Isabel Bunsen in other media * A Viral Marketing for The Amazing Spider-Man 2 shows a Daily Bugle article written by Bunsen about New Yorkers expecting superhuman criminal activity to rise in the coming years. ---- Burglar ---- Buri Buri was a legendary Asgardian who was the father of Bor, the father of Odin, the father of Thor. ---- Burke ---- Jim Burley Jim Burley (Agent X) is a villain in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko, first appeared in Ghost Rider (vol. 3) #29 in September 1992. Within the context of the stories, Jim Burley is hired by Penner Security Associates, an organization of mercenaries set out to kill any disposable heroes. The team first attacks Ghost Rider, who kills all the men except for Agent X, who escapes out of fear.Ghost Rider vol. 3 #29 (September 1992) The two meet again after Burley volunteers for an experimental company giving ordinary humans mutant powers by running a special electric current through their bodies. The experiment goes wrong, and Burley is believed to be dead. Instead, he is given the ability to forcefully blast electricity from his hands. Ghost Rider defeats Agent X, though he is not killed. He then begins leading the Next Wave into his own team of freelance mercenaries, where he sets out to rid the Earth of all heroes. Jim is considered as a "potential recruit" for the Initiative program, according to Civil War: Battle Damage Report. ---- Burner ---- Noah Burnstein ---- Burstarr Bushman Bushmaster Bushwacker Butterball Butterball Buzz ---- Byrrah Byrrah is a supporting character of Namor in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Ken Bald and Syd Shores, first appeared in Marvel: Mystery Comics #82 (May 1947). Within the context of the stories, Byrrah is a member of the Atlantean royalty, and a citizen of Atlantis. Byrrah and Namor are close friends at childhood though they become rivals.Saga of the Sub-Mariner #2 Byrrah considers Namor a "half-breed" and unfit to rule Atlantis. Byrrah vies with Namor for the Atlantean throne when Emperor Thakorr was injured.Saga of the Sub-Mariner #5 Byrrah uses a mind-control device to force the Atlanteans to choose him as ruler and exile Namor. Byrrah forms an alliance with Namor's enemies (Attuma and Warlord Krang) to defeat him, but fails and is exiled from Atlantis.Tales to Astonish #90-91 With Krang and Doctor Dorcas, he unsuccessfully attempts to turn Atlantean public sentiment against Namor.Sub-Mariner #33 He next forms alliances with Llyra and the Badoon, and battles Namor and Namorita.Sub-Mariner #50-51 The two cousins later reconcile, and Namor pardons Byrrah's crimes. Byrrah brings word to Namor of Attuma's takeover of Atlantis.Alpha Flight #36; Avengers #270 Alongside Namor, Byrrah battles Attuma's forces but they are defeated.Alpha Flight #38 Alongside Alpha Flight, Byrrah aids Namor and the Avengers against Attuma again.Alpha Flight #39; Avengers #272 With his fellow Atlanteans, Byrrah helps Namor establish the new kingdom of Deluvia.Alpha Flight #40 Byrrah in other media * Byrrah appears in the Sub-Mariner portion of the 1966 animated series The Marvel Super Heroes, voiced by Chris Wiggins. * Byrrah appears as a boss in the 2006 video game Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, voiced by James Horan. ---- References Marvel Comics characters: B, List of